Rock Star
Rock Star is a American metal band formed in Des Moines, Iowa in 1997. Based in Toronto, the band's original line-up consisted of guitarist and lead vocalist Tom Araya, drummer and backing vocalist Joey Jordison, and bassist Brad Walst. In 2003, James Root was recruited as the band's lead guitarist, making Rock Star a four-member band, In 2011, Araya left the band and was replaced by Slipknot's main vocalist Corey Taylor. Signed with Jive Records, Rock Star has released six studio albums, each at three-year intervals: Rock Star in 2003, Let the Dead Rise in 2006, Death Starts Now in 2009, War at Pain in 2012, Rise of Monstrosity ''in 2015, and ''Rage Inside in 2018. The first three albums have been RIAA certified 2x platinum, 3× platinum, and platinum, respectively, in the United States. In Canada, they have been certified by Music Canada as platinum, double platinum, and platinum, respectively. The band has a string of number one songs on the Billboard''Alternative Songs and Hot Mainstream Rock Tracks charts. History In 1995, Tom Araya made a success on Slayer, on that, He now joined 2 bands in the same time, His band was originally named Father of Satan, but was changed to Rock Star, due to Christan insults, The characters were named, God of Evil, Prisoner of Heaven, Law Breaker, Killer Clown. Characters Fire Cyclops (Corey Taylor) Corey Taylor's first nickname of the band was Hellish Law, his symbol was a skull with grunge, His name was Raging Blood, his symbol was a rage broken skull with blood, His name is now Fire Cyclops, his symbol is a cross with lightning shapes. His quote is '"With blood and rage of crimson red,' 'Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead,' 'Together with our hellish hate,' 'We'll burn you all--that is your fate!"' His quote is about God dying and the Faith of Satan. Wizard of Azkaban James' first nickname was Dream-Invader, he had no symbols by the first three nicknames, His nickname was Non-Babysitter, His name was God of Commands, His name is now Wizard of Azkaban, His symbol is an Lightning shape with a Letter-M-looking shape. His quote is '"For hearts long lost and full of fright,' 'For those alone in Hell.' 'Don't believe on everyone and obey our commands,' 'Deadly magic conquers all with dark light!"' His quote ressemblation is unknown. Robot of War Venturella's first nickname was Painkiller, he had no symbol in that time, His nickname is now Robot of War and his symbol is a shotgun target. His quote is '"In blackest day, in brightest night' 'Beware your heart turns into fire.' 'Let those who try to stop what's right, ''' Die like my power Satan's might!" His quote is about the death of Jesus and the end of heaven. One-Eye Modern Pirate Jordison's first nickname was The Incredible Enemy, he had no symbol on the first two names, his second nickname was Psycho God, his nickname is now One-Eye Modern Pirate, his symbol is a broken skull with an eyepatch. His quote is "What's mine is mine and mine and mine. And mine and mine and mine! Not yours!" His quote is about everything is just his, and about not sharing to everyone. Albums TBA Trivia * The characters' quote are the Lantern Oaths from the DC's superhero comics Green Lantern. * This band is sometimes a cover band, They did covers of songs like Psychosocial, A-M-E-R-I-C-A, etc. Category:American nu metal musical groups Category:Death metal Category:American metalcore musical groups Category:Black metal Category:Bands Category:Heavy Metal